fictionwriterfandomcom-20200215-history
RP: The Rift
Description Within the endless space that separates the dimensions from each other a race of War-Loving beings, known as the Dwellers, have been abducting multiple beings from the surrounding dimensions to fight for their own enjoyment. The beings that are abducted are usually strong, fast, and intelligent, but this time the Dwellers may have gone too far. Rules #Don't change previously posted sections unless you are correcting spelling or grammar errors. #Leave your signature after your post. #Create a new section for each post. #The Dwellers can easily overcome your character's stength, endurance, and stamina, but are lacking in speed and quick thinking abilities. Role-Players State who you are and the character you are playing as. *Dan Harris - Jacob Shepard, A Cosmic Immortal from the Immortal Chronicles Universe. *Bobby Jones-Bussing - Ryan Maxwell - A soldier from The War of Planetary Freedom. *Eve - Pariah Shadowbrush, an elite super-soldier from the Were Expeditionary Force existing within Eve's Fables. *Logan - Sith-venator Wavingstrider, a force-sensative SPARTAN-II from The Story of Sith-venator Wavingstrider. *Vernon - Zacharias, a sanguiphage or "Blood manipulator" with a over abundant blood gene, from "Bleeders" *EM117 - Riker, a teleporting seventeen year old with a knack for stealing, existing from the Superhero Fanon. The Role-Play Like the Post Apocalyptia role-play from Superfanon, I am hoping for, at least, 25 Chapters with 20 posts in each. Chapter I Act 1 Jacob soared over the Earth at a comfortable pace, watching out for any criminal activity below. But he knew today would be just as boring as every other day, since the E.D.U started upping the standards of Police forces world wide. Baracuss was destroyed, the last of the Machina where being hunted down all across the galaxy, and there were barely anymore Immortals on earth after the Immortal War took place within The Source. He defeated Alex, Evan was busy with E.D.U affairs now that he was a Commander. There was nothing left to do, "And to think... I have to live forever with this boredom..." Jacob thought, a slight grin appearing on his face, "Maybe Cosmos will order the creation of more Immortal Rings?" He shook his head. Wishful thinking wouldn't help him with the boredom. Jacob snapped back to reality as a shrill scream reached his ears, "That's more like it!" He exclaimed out loud, and angled himself towards the scream's origin. With a sonic boom, Jacob sped towards the city streets below. He landed without a sound in a dirty, trash-filled alleyway, looking around for the person who screamed. He jumped backward as the empty air before split apart to reveal a swirling purple and red vortex. He'd seen inter-dimensional portals before, but they had always been a blueish color and sat in the air rather calm and peacefully. This one looked unstable and started to pull in any object around it that wasn't bolted down. Jacob focused himself and rushed forward, grabbing the edges of the vortex in an attempt to close it. The portal began to burn his hands and tug at his clothing, but was gradually losing the battle against Jacob's power. Before he could close it fully, however, Jacob was kicked in the back and fell into the vortex. The being who had kicked Jacob jumped in after him, and the portal vanished without a trace... Act 2 Sith-venator Wavingstrider stared out of the cockpit of his ship for several seconds. In all his travels, adventures, and wars he had never seen a vortex like the one he stared down now. It looked unstable, purple and red, and was sucking in various objects. "Juno," asked Sith-venator, "What exactly am I looking at?" Juno repliecd saying "I do not know, give me several minutes for using the ship's scanners and I might be able to find out." Then unexpectidly dozens of small starfighters poured out of the vortex and within minutes clamped onto the Serenity II with grapiling devices. As quickly as they appeared they dissapeared back into the vortex with the Serenity II with them. "I've got a bad feeling about this." said Sith-venator as he headed to the ship's armory.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 18:20, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Act 3 "Why does the weird stuff always happen when I'm sleeping..." Pariah asked herself. It'd be 3 hours since she woke up, and she quickly dressed into her combat gear after hearing the alarm go off. Now she stood in her office staring at the strange bright object glowing in its center. There were beings around it, but the alarms must've scared them off. "Yet nobody saw them..." Her thought process continued. She threw a pencil at the bright tall object, and it disappeared. "Huh, odd enough morning as is." Pariah stood up and stalked around the column of light, then put her hand out, barely touching it with her palm. She pushed the tips of her finger into it, and then stepped inside. Act 4 Zacharias let the blood sink through the grates that littered the floor of the abandoned meat packing plant, and sat down on the cool metal table. The last battle had taken so much out of him, and he breathed a heavy sigh of relief as his wounds slowly stopped leaking. His body was actually aching from the lacerations, and he wondered if he could ever rid himself of the hideous scars that he had taken on since the battle with Naomi. Assured that there could be no more threat to him here, he closed his eyes, for what felt like the first time in ages. He woke suddenly, startled by a strange light hovering next to him, casting its purple light across the darkened plant. He felt himself being drawn to it, and he felt as though this may have been his release from the world. He stood up, and stepped inside. ---- He stepped through, and saw a long hallway, burnt and scraped by battle. He looked behind him as the portal closed, leaving him stranded. Nothing seemed to surprise him anymore, so he drug himself down the hallway, and come to a three way intersection. He looked both ways, the hallways seeming to stretch on forever. He breathed a heavy sigh and leaned against the wall. His body was wracked with pain, but there was no escaping whatever might come from either direction, so he made his way back down the passage he came from so he could make sure something was coming for him. As he walked, he noticed that the trip seemed a lot longer than the one before, but he soon came to the end. He leaned against the wall, and slid down. He heard a small fizzing sound to his right, and he turned to see another hallway stretching out. Confused, he turned to his left, seeing another passageway. He moaned. Act 5 Sith-venator Wavingstrider opened the emergency hatch of the Serenity II and slid out. He landed softly on a cement floor like the kind in garages, around him was a lot of scrap, some of it burning. "Juno lock down the ship." ordered Wavingstrider to the A.I. "Yes sir." she replied. Their were a lot of hallways connecting to the one big room he was in, how the Serenity II got in the room Sith-venator had no clue. He drew his E5 Blaster and started to walk down one of the hallways. After about twn minutes of walking he put his blaster away. "Ugggg it's a fracken maze!" Sith-venator moaned to himself.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:56, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Act 6 Jacob lifted himself off the hard ground and looked up and down the hallway he sat in. He felt weak, weaker then he had felt in a long time. He felt like he was back in that alley on the day of his "rebirth", the day that he first became an Immortal. It felt like an eternity since then, and feeling this weak made it seem like it had just happened. He shook his head at the idea that his powers had decreased in strength, and blamed it on the portal he had been so unceremoniously kicked into. He looked over his shoulder again just to make sure there wasn't someone behind him, and stood to make his way down the hall. He passed multiple intersecting hallways, but continued forward until he reached a dead end. He placed his hand on the wall and visualized the spirit particles that had been fused with the concrete-like mixture. He was surprised about how many there were, but paid it no other thought as he focused his own spirit energy into his free hand. The wall crumbled against the impact of Jacob's fist, but to Jacob's unpleasant surprise the knuckles in his hand broke as well. With sheer discomfort, the bones of his hand reformed, and regenerated quickly with a sickly cracking sound. Jacob's mind once again went back to that fateful first day, and to how truly weak he had been compared to other Immortals. Something about this place was causing his powers to become significantly weakened, "I need to find a way out of here quickly. Whoever or Whatever trapped me here was strong enough to kick me into a portal while I was at full strength. I'm not sure I'll be able to take on more then one at this strength," Act 7 Riker ran. He was running fast. He would disappear and appear a few meters away. Behind him sirens wailed. Police cars ran. He had to stop. He had to slow his heartbeat to jump. Riker looked back, and Police cars sped towards him. He was losing his ability to jump at all. Riker stopped, turned, and teleported into an abandoned building. He ran up to the second floor, wiped the roaches off the bed, and threw himself onto the firm, yellow bed. He breathed. His heartbeat slowed down. Below, he heard the door break. They were coming. He could hear them yelling. "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, AND PUT THE MONEY DOWN." Riker heard steps on the stairwell. He felt a tingling. He was back. Just as the SWAT team came up, Riker teleported. It was purple and red, of tint, that his energy left behind, not the usual transparent whitish color. It shook wildly, and Riker didn't go to the top of the Eiffel tower like he wanted to. He was in a hallway. It was dark. He walked over to the dark area, and it was just a dead end. He felt like he did the first day he found he was a jumper. Unable to control his ability to teleport. But he tried. He wanted to go through the wall, and in a flash, he was back to the beginning of the hallway. He had to get out of here. Act 8 "God damn, why did I did I walk through that thing..." Pariah rubbed her eyes, she was in a bright hallway and she didn't feel safe. Instinct kicked in, and she was a sabertooth in seconds. She looked around growling, then leaned herself against the wall with one paw. The end of the hallway looked dimmer, so she crawled forward. Pariah had a strange feeling, a tingling sensation. "I don't like this..." Act 9 Riker charged up to the wall again, and suddenly, it was gone. He fell through, unable to stop himself, and was in, another hallway. Riker turned around, and there was the wall. Was this place playing tricks on him? He had no utter idea, but he heard noise behind the next wall. Growling.... Act 10 The dim sub-light seemed to have no source, the white walls weren't of any known material, as far as Pariah knew. Not marble. Not plaster. Not aluminum with white paint. Just some kind of sheik material, that chipped easily but seemed to reflect light from within itself. Pariah smelled through the thick wall, her senses remarkable in the sense that she was more or less an extinct animal. She ground her fangs into the wall, and a tiny hole peeked through. Just then an eye popped up to hole, startling Pariah slightly, although not visibly. A slash and the hole was open. A human. An armed human... Act 11 Riker dropped his Glock, and jumped. Behind him was a Sabertooth tiger. He started running, increasingly bright in the room, and another dead end. He turned around. Behind the cat, was his Glock. He backed against the wall. Act 12 Pariah looked at the strange gun, pushing down onto the metal frame and flattening the now useless weapon into a plate with her paw. She looked up, then stood on her hindlegs. In a swift motion she changed back into a human, clothes and all. "Alright, you have some explaining to do. Where are we ? And what was that ?" The man had strange clothing on, brighter and less applicable than Pariah's black and sleek combat armor. She was wondering if he was even a real person... Act 13 Riker's jaws dropped. He shook it off. It had been a weird day. "I have no idea. I was running from the cops. See, I have this power, where, I can teleport. I was planning to go to Paris, but in a purple and red flash, I was here. Then I found you. Then you went human. How did you get here, and how exactly do we plan to get out?" Riker looked around, waiting for a response. Act 14 "Huh... Paris sucks where I'm from. I'm not sure what cops are exactly, as well as teleportation...," Pariah had no idea what the fuck this guy was talking about, had he been an alcohol smuggler or something ? "I'd say I found you, you wreak of human smell, this place is pretty stale. How I got here, I have no idea." She wasn't liking this one bit... Act 15 Riker laughed. He thought, If I had to be stuck with anyone here, why was it this loon. But instead, he said, "Cops... Police. Teleportation... Here, let me show you. But where ever we are, it's draining my powers." Riker jumped to the other side of the room. "Wait... I WREAK of human smell? Anyways, what can you do?" Act 16 "Yes, you smell like crap. Thus, human smell." Pariah pushed a lock of silver hair behind her head, and sighed. She was stuck with an idiot in a strange building, who's "power" didn't seem to be much of a help. "In case your wondering, I am a Were. Where your from, I don't believe we are as well represented. You don't seem to come from where I do, the year I hail from is 1916, I am the Director of the Office of Internal Affairs for the Absolute Presidium of the United States of America. I am of special circumstance, most Were's are born as humans and their change form is that of an animal. I was born from my parents, while they were in change form. And thus, I was born a saber toothed tiger. My change form is a human being." He looked puzzled, and Pariah placed her hands on her hips. A single strand of hair fell out of place in between her eyes, and she snarled. Act 17 "So where you come from... Does the US have a democracy?" There was a darkness at the end of that hall, and Riker motioned to go through. Act 18 "A massive continental empire more advanced than all 4 runner's up combined and ran by a man in a war machine sounds better than a democracy to me. Those are things of the past." Pariah laughed at the way this man questioned her like he had any right. "Mind answering my question ? Where are you from." She didn't look him in the eyes, she could tell the way he was moving and looking just by shifting of his human pheromones. Act 19 "Oh. Tacoma. Tacoma, Washington. Call me Riker." Riker almost held out his hand, but he didn't. Riker walked through, and so did the Were. Act 20 "Washington, I guess you come from near my home." Pariah nodded slightly, then spoke more. "My name is Pariah." Act 21 The wall before the two suddenly collapsed and another "human" stepped through the gapping hole. The Human held his hand, which seemed to be cracking back into place, and didn't notice Pariah or Riker at first, "Damn it... I'm getting sick of these dead ends," He said to himself. He looked down the hall and jumped when he saw Pariah and Riker. He raised his hands towards both of them, Bright spheres of blue-colored spirit energy forming in his palms. He frowned as they only grew to the size of a softball, "Great, now I can't use energy attacks to their full extent!" He thought, "Ok then, I'd really like some answers if either of you are willing to give them to me..." Act 22 Pariah sprang forth, tackling the strange new human as she simultaneously morphed into her saber tooth form. Her muscles flexed underneath the silvery fur of her forearms, holding down the immensely strong being. Pariah turned back to normal, the possible weapons seemingly gone. Her inhuman strength kept him pinned down, and she grinned, unknowingly showing her mouth full of fangs. Riker had teleported, and was nowhere in Pariah's pheromonal sight. The struggling had stopped, and Pariah glanced down at the man. "How about you answer your own question, which is now mine." Act 23 "Well maybe if you'd get off..." Jacob threw her off him using his telekinetic abilities, and rolled back to his feet. A few scratches Jacob obtained from Pariah's claws healed quickly, even his jacket regenerated, "The name is Jacob Shepard, and I have no idea what is happening either." He relaxed a little, but focused his spirit aura around him into a protective barrier, just in case, "A shape-shifter huh? I haven't seen one of your kind in a while." Act 24 Sith-venator continued down the hallway for quite some time, he had seen various other people here but had activated his armor's cloaking device whenever one got within range to see him. No one knew where they were, all seemed to have been abducted or went through a portal voluntarily. There were more people up ahead now, he reactivated his cloaking and crept closer so he might introduce himself and maybe even have possible allies in this new and unfamiliar place. But the new place as weird as it was, Sith-venator could just feel it, was definitely a war zone. He didn't need the force to know this, their were small specs of blood on the ceiling. Most species wouldn't notice this, but a SPARTAN-II or any other being with eye sight as great as his would see it as clear as a puddle. People died here, and something killed them... Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 05:25, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Act 25 "Not shapeshifter, a Were." Pariah brushed off the fine white dust from the floor, slightly interested in whatever this thing was. He couldn't be human, but then again, she wasn't one to talk about humanity. The air shifted, another male was nearby. Apparently this ones power was invisibility. Pariah pretended not to notice, but leaned against the wall, dead next to him, and made sure he understood he was found with a flit of her foot, whacking him in his armored shin. "Why aren't there anymore girls ?" she thought to herself. Chapter 2 Act 1 "Were? Like a Werewolf? Well... Were-tiger in your case..." He stopped for a moment as Pariah discovered another abductee who had been using a camouflage device of some sort. When the being un-cloaked, it was reveled that he was wearing some kind of battle armor. Jacob was reminded of the Gemini Super Soldiers, "I thought I sensed someone approaching..." Act 2 Riker reappeared. "So we're four special people stuck in a maze. Effing great!" Act 3 "You don't understand Were's, so don't even try." Pariah was becoming a little more than angered about the fact she was stuck here, and the lacks of answers was making this more unbearable. She wasn't someone known for her patience. Act 4 "Excuse the hell out of me then..." Jacob snapped back. The entire hallway suddenly shook with the sound of heavy footsteps. A giant of a man ran around the nearest corner and clothes-lined both Jacob and Pariah through the wall. They fell through open air and landed in an arena, Pariah already transformed and Jacob landing in a fighting position, both ready for anything. Jacob looked back up to where they fell from but saw nothing but bright blue sky. He suddenly felt much lighter, like the gravity had been turned down, but he still felt extremely weak. Before them stood the colossal being that had knocked them down into the arena. He was at least 12 feet tall and was wearing a mixture of multiple different armor types. He held up a huge blade over his head and the arena filled with cheers and roars. Jacob hadn't noticed that they were surrounded by the giant beings, all wearing multiple pieces of different armor and wielding different weapons. Men, Women, and even children that were his size filled the arena's seats. "Who dies first!?!" The Warrior called out, "Should I take the head off of the Ringed One?" He lowered the huge blade towards Jacob, "Or should I skin the animal?" Act 5 Pariah laughed, the beast of a man looked down at her disgustingly, the crowds seemed to quiet as well. Her face appeared on a huge arena screen above the battlefield. "What's so funny mongrel ?!" The giant questioned angrily. She stopped laughing and peered up at him. "I'd say the lummox with the sword will be the first to die." In a flash her saber teeth were sinking in to his neck, it was protected with armor but at least 2 inches of the razor sharp fangs diced into his flesh. "Gah, stop !" He grabbed her torso with one massive arm, but she turned back to normal and slipped through his fingers. Jacob tore a huge chunk of the floor out and smashed it into the giant's knee, coupling the collision with a blast of his weakened energy. Now safely away from the giant's grabby hands, Pariah axe-kicked onto the back of its neck, making him grab at his neck. The massive sword dropped directly in front of Jacob, but Pariah was busy tearing off his neck armor and clawing ferociously at his throat. Her silver fur was now covered in crimson blots. Jacob had his chance for some chopping. Act 6 Zach leaned up against a wall for support, and made his way down one of the hallways. He was only walking for a little while, before a wall shifted, and he fell through. He landed with a great thump, and he was sure he had just heard his right arm break upon impact, but he was numb to everything at this point. He tried to look around, but to his dismay, everything was in complete darkness. He finally began to make out a torch a ways away from him, jutting from the ground. He tried to lift himself up, but he was still to tired. He used his free arm to pull out his straight razor, and flicked it open. A loud voice boomed through what he percieved to be a room, "Let us put these wariors to the test, to one side, we have the blood fiend, and opposing him is..." Act 7 Jacob jumped into the air above the Giant and grabbed at the air by his side. The empty space ignited with blue energy and formed itself into the shape of a Sword. Jacob felt his power rise, but it was nowhere near his original strength. He pushed the thought aside and came down upon the giant's neck, his sword slicing through it's neck like tissue paper. Landing before the now headless being, Jacob focused his energy into the palm of his hand and released it directly against the being's chest, completely destroying the body, "I've been though too many battles where severing the head isn't enough to kill your opponent..." Jacob thought to himself. The crowd in the stands roared with disapproval, but fell quiet as the largest being stood. There was something about the being that made Jacob feel uncomfortable, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was, "You fight well, creatures... Worthy of a greater challenge then that worthless whelp..." The being said. It was obvious that he was the leader of this band of warriors. "And what exactly did you have in mind?" Jacob questioned, not wanting to be answered. Act 8 On a normal day, Pariah would question her enemies intent. But this time, she'd rather sit back and listen. Jacob asked the beast a question, and it answered, but she didn't want to hear, so she flattened her feline ears to avoid whatever bad thing was coming next. Her back leg stretched and rubbed the right side of her ribs, one might be bruised, maybe broken from how hard that beasts grip was. If he wasn't bad enough, the enemies leader said he was just a mere whelp. "Jacob, what did he say..." Pariah's voice quivered slightly at the end. Jacob's face looked grim. Act 9 "He said... That we will be hunted by the Clan's best Warriors in the unforgiving landscape of the Rift, what ever that is," Jacob repeated, "We may take with us three of our fellow captives, and whoever can survive an entire month against them may return to their universe unharmed..." Jacob stomach tightened. He'd been through this kind of thing before during his training, but that was against only one person, "He says that there will be sixteen hunters after us... And they may use any weapon they please," The Clan leader flashed a yellow-toothed smile, and snapped his fingers. Walls rose up around Pariah and Jacob, enclosing them in darkness. The leader's voice boomed within their prisons, "You get a single day to rest up and choose your companions... Then the game begins..." The darkness vanished, and the two found themselves back in the endless maze of hallways. Category:RP Category:Cross-Overs